Tide
(main color) (eyes color)|nationality = Malaysian|interests = Shape-shifting into another character Swimming Water|powers/_abilities = *Shape-shifting *Aquakinesis|friends = Nimy (mostly) Candy Vini Wawa Clesta Xinizter Anki|enemies = Fire-based characters Ice-based characters}}'''Tide '''is mostly sky blue hippocampus who leader of his squad, The Insanity Squad. He has been nerfed so many times to make him not OP. He is Nimy's partner anyways. Bio Tide is a blue hippocampus who is mostly seen at the watery area (oceans, lakes, rivers, etc.). His body is mostly covered with water and almost invulnerable. He can dodge any projectiles easily even if it hits his body since his body is mostly made out of water. Tide is also a shape-shifting creature that can change his shape into any character. He can change his shape whenever he wants to but only when he interacts with water. He can't change his shape when he doesn't interact with water even if he wants to change his shape back into normal. Some characters don't recognize him when he changed his shape into another character. The only way to recognize him is every time he changes his shape into another character, the pupils are always green instead of black. He can be a bit of an ego and arrogance about his ability, but quickly changing his mind when there's something relating to his weakness around, or being scolded(sometimes). Since he's mostly made out of water, he can't take the heat for a long time and can easily evaporate if there's too much heat. He also has a big problem when interacting with some fire-related stuff even when he is in another shape. He might afraid of fire or having pyrophobia despite water might can put out the fire easily. He also weak to cold stuff and they might freeze him over. Tide mostly prefers place with a room temperature. The main problems when it comes with changing into another character, he will be able to suffer bloody injuries and can die just like other normal characters get instead of just evaporating since he fully duplicates the character's trait that he sees. This will happen if he doesn't interact with water. If he does, he will quickly change his shape back to normal and avoid all bloody injuries. If he died during in other form, he turns back into the water form (just normal water). Trivia *Tide is one of the characters who make a return from his owner's old comic. He was a seahorse in that old comic. **His name also Zorf in the old comic. His owner still keeping the name as his original name anyway and having "Tide" name as his title. Nimy still calling him by his original name. *Tide is very vulnerable and can be easily killed when he is in another form. When he is in his original form, the only way that can kill him are something related to fire, freezing, and being consumed. *He only duplicates physical traits from characters that he sees and tries to copy their behaviour. *He can't duplicate fire-related characters since fire is his main problem. *Every time he gets any bloody injuries in another form, he will quickly try to find some water to turn back into his normal form. *Tide only can controls his own water. *Someone who have water manipulation can injures and controls Tide's water/body. *He can died by get electrocuted. *He can be flammable if someone pouring gasoline on him. Gallery Go Here Category:Crossfire Nepotism Squad Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:The Insanity Squad Category:Self-inserts Category:Monsters Category:Males